


Discipline

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: Howard and Jason help Gary punish Mark for being a slut.





	Discipline

I was trapped. I knew it, but I kept on struggling. My body pinned tightly against the wall via the hands gripping my wrists and upper arms, one man on either side of me. I was shirtless, forcibly so - the tattered remnants of my t-shirt lying discarded on the floor. I had liked that shirt, dammit!

Neither of my captors would look at me. I spat any number of angry names at them, calling them anything that sprang to mind, but they remained staring blankly ahead. I wrenched at my arms, pulling to the left then sharply to the right, hoping to throw them off me, but they merely held me down more firmly. I had just begun to kick awkwardly at them before a hand struck my face.

“Calm down, boy,” said the man in front of me smoothly. He wasn’t commanding me to, or ordering it, just requesting that I obey. I snarled at him, feeling the sharp pain running through my now warm cheek.

“That fucking hurt!” I was rewarded with another slap, ringing firmly against my face as my head was forced to the right.  
“That’s for swearing. Don’t be a bad boy, and you might get through this in one piece. You knew this was coming,” he stated calmly, staring right into my angry eyes, not letting me look away. He walked close to me, so close our faces were only inches apart, and looked down at me, smiling ruefully. Suddenly I felt dwarfed - the three taller men surrounding me, trapping me helplessly between them, and I felt a faint flickering of fear. I was vulnerable. So small, so thin, so weak. Helpless. They could do…I shivered as long fingers gently grasped my chin. They could do anything they liked with me…how could I stop them?

“I…I didn’t…I don’t deserve this…” I replied, trying to force my voice into displaying a strength I knew I didn’t possess. I wriggled instinctively as the fingers guided my chin upwards and stroked my neck softly, caressing the silky flesh with a gentleness I knew would soon disappear.

“Oh? You think you weren’t naughty tonight?” I was asked, a quietly curious tone to his low voice. His fingers were replaced with his lips, feathery kisses being brushed onto my neck. I tried to stay focused, to try to explain myself, but I felt my eyes begin to flutter closed in pleasure.

“N-no…I-I was…I didn’t start it!” I hadn’t, honestly. I had been dancing, yeah, but there’s nothing wrong with that, is there? And…well they've always said I dance like a bit of a slut…but I swear it was the other guys who started dancing with me, not the other way around! They came up to me, grinning lustfully, dancing pretty much as close as they could without actually penetrating me and…well…maybe I played along. Maybe. But who wouldn’t? Everyone loves that kind of attention, don’t they?

But then I had glanced over at the bar and sort of frozen, the grin almost fleeing from my lips as I noticed Gary, Howard and Jason watching me and my companions. Suddenly I was painfully aware that one guy had his arms possessively circled around my waist from behind, and the other had both hands fondling my arse. The looks on my friends’ faces had been enough to make me swallow fearfully, extract myself from the dancers and slowly trudge over to them, feeling like a naughty schoolboy. They had all smiled at me, in a distinctly wicked way, and suggested that maybe it was time to leave. They had walked me back to the hotel, Gary holding my hand as he strode ahead, dragging me forwards, with Howard and Jason flanking me, Howard holding onto my shoulder firmly. As soon as the suite's door slammed shut behind us, they had been on me, pushing me deeper into the room, ripping the shirt from me, pressing me against the wall.

“But you weren’t exactly protesting, were you, boy?” Not Mark. Never Mark, not when I was being…disciplined. Always calling me something designed to put me firmly in my place. His hands were drifting lightly over my torso now, teasing my pale skin torturously, knowing precisely how to get a reaction from me.

“G-Gary…please…I didn’t mean to…I stopped as soon as -”

“As soon as you realised we were watching you?” I remained silent, trembling slightly as his tone began to grow more menacing. He sighed, stepping back but letting his fingers tangle in my hair, his blue eyes gazing with mock-sympathy into my own. “Why do you keep doing this to yourself, boy?” he asked. “Why do you keep making us punish you? Why haven’t you learned yet?” I whimpered as he gripped my hair tightly, feeling the slight pain.

“I…p-please…don’t -”

“Strip him,” he ordered quietly. Immediately Howard and Jason shared a grin and let go of my arms; Gary pulled me forwards by my hair, making me yelp, before pulling me up slightly. I rose onto my tiptoes, hoping that this would reduce the pain in my scalp, before Howard and Jason began to remove my clothing. I knew better than to struggle. I had faced this before.

Howard’s hands deftly unfastening my belt as Jason pulled my shoes and socks from me. Howard snapping the belt quickly from my trousers, grinning at me evilly and brandishing it as Jason worked at the button. The two of them smoothly sliding the trousers down my legs, taking my underwear with them, removing my modesty without a second glance. I shivered uncomfortably, a blush rising to my face as I reluctantly stepped from the clothing and felt Gary release my hair. They all backed away from me, three pairs of eyes roving over my exposed body, devouring me with their gaze. I kept my eyes fixed to the floor, embarrassed beyond belief, hating my vulnerability.

“How should we punish the little slut?” asked Howard, directing his question to Gary as if I wasn't standing right in front of them, shivering miserably.

“Not sure…” replied Gary thoughtfully, chewing on his lip as he walked forwards and forced me to raise my head, my pleading eyes meeting his.

“He was getting pretty damn dirty with those guys…” reminded Jason, a repressed eagerness in his tone. I winced, hoping Gary would show mercy. It was always Gary who decided these things. When one of us had been ‘bad’ and needed to be punished. It was usually me who needed a quick lesson in being obedient, sadly. I seemed to be marvellous at accidentally behaving badly. Gary nodded slowly, his eyes glinting as they gazed into my own; I felt my knees buckle. As much as I hated this - being punished, being physically hurt, being humiliated in front of my friends - I couldn’t deny how fucking sexy Gary was like this. So different to his normal personality. So much more…dangerous.

“Howard? Fetch the harness, will you?”

“No!” My cry was wrenched from my trembling lips as he spoke. “Please, no! Gary? Please? I…I’m sorry…I know I was stupid, and…and…slutty and wrong to behave like that, b-but please, don’t-”

His finger softly pressed itself to my lips, silencing me. “Those words will mean more after you’ve been dealt with. Save them for then, boy. Better bring the cuffs and the clamps too, Howard,” he called after the departing singer. Jason laughed mockingly as I whimpered pathetically, dreading what was going to happen to me.

 

I was forced into the studded harness and securely buckled into the tight leather straps by Howard and Jason as Gary watched silently, a smile playing about his thin lips. Gary’s blue eyes never left my body, not even making eye-contact with me, somehow making me feel even more humiliated; it was as if he didn’t even see me as a person, just a…a…sex-toy, something to enjoy.

I hate that harness. I’ve only worn it once before, and that was as a favour for Gary on his birthday. It had been uncomfortable then, but I had been the one to fasten it that time, and I'd given myself some slack. Howard and Jason, on the other hand, had fastened the straps across my chest as tightly as they could, making me breathe shallowly as the leather circling my chest restricted my breathing. The circle of leather just above my hips cut into my thin stomach mercilessly, making me wince as I shifted uncomfortably. The worst of it, however, were the straps across my arse and groin. Two straps were spread across the cheeks of my arse, parting them and making me even more vulnerable, before circling round to become joined to the cock ring my prick had been forced into, squeezing me tightly, painfully. Jesus, I felt like such a dirty, cheap whore as they all stood before my bowed form, my cheeks stained red with embarrassment and desperation as they looked me over appraisingly.

“Very nice,” Gary commented eventually, after letting me squirm pitifully in the red-hot spotlight of their combined gazes for a while. “’Cuff him, Howard.”

“Glad to!” Howard chuckled, advancing upon me with a pair of steel handcuffs clutched in his large hands. I gazed pleadingly at him as he grasped my hands, silently begging him to stand up for me, to let me go. He merely winked at me with amused blue eyes and snicked the cold steel firmly around my wrists, fastening my hands behind my back. He bounded away as I sighed softly, trying to fend off the feeling of pitiful desperation that was settling rapidly upon me. Handcuffs were okay, I rationalised. I had faced them many times before and usually enjoyed it. This wouldn’t be any different, really, I tried to convince myself.

But I wasn’t to be let off so lightly as this. “Thanks. Jason, would you like to put the clamps on him?” questioned Gary generously, producing a huge eager smile from the older man. He too came close to me, stroking my still-blushing cheek gently before snapping a shining steel clamp onto my left nipple. Immediately I groaned, unable to stop myself from leaning closer to him as a wave of pain gathered around my nipple, which hardened. This intensified as he laughed and clipped another to my right nipple, eliciting another whine from me. He teased my nipples cruelly, circling them, taking advantage of my increasing sensitivity with his fingertips. Suddenly he backed away, making my eyes squeeze shut in frustrated anguish, wanting more from him and hating myself for it. My head hung wretchedly as I felt myself growing hard, to the great amusement of everyone watching me keenly. 

“He likes that, doesn’t he? Dirty slut,” commented Jason, grinning.

“Yes, he is,” Gary agreed, coming closer to me and stroking gently at my left nipple, before reaching down to lightly, oh, so lightly, brush his hand over the head of my stirring cock. He smiled as I bucked my hips with his touch, thrusting instinctively closer to him as I whimpered. My eyes met his, desperately pleading with him for mercy, pity, anything that would make him forgive me and get me out of this situation. “Yes,” he smiled faintly, staring right back at me coolly. “He’s a slut, but I think we can make him prove it…”

 

Oh God, I couldn’t believe this was happening. Gary was lounging gracefully on a chair across the room, resting his head on his hands as I lay over Howard’s lap on the sofa, completely exposed. Gary was never the one to deal out the punishment; I guess he felt above carrying it out personally. Why bother, when he always had two of us more than happy to do it for him? Yes, I was not the only one who had been in this situation before. I had always been pretty happy to discipline Howard and Jason in the past. It was just a different matter when it was me trembling sadly in someone’s lap.

I moaned as one of Howard’s hands caressed my arse lovingly, gently kneading my soft flesh in anticipation whilst using the other hand to press down on my back, keeping me from wriggling free. “You can’t complain, boy,” remarked Gary on hearing my moan, leaning forwards as I turned my head to face him. “You asked for this.”

“I…I didn’t…” I mumbled, realising I was trembling slightly in fear. “I…I didn’t mean to upset you all…”

“Whether you meant to or not isn’t relevant,” breezed Gary scornfully. “You behaved like a nasty, slutty boy. And now you have to be punished. Twenty spanks I think, Howard,” he commanded with an imperious wave of his hand, ignoring my gasp. “Count them, boy.”

I could almost feel Howard’s dirty smile as he rested his hand - bloody fucking huge hands at that, I reflected miserably, this not being the first time I had faced a spanking from Howard - lightly upon my arse cheeks, letting my tension build, my muscles clenching in fear. I winced prematurely as he patted me delicately on my behind, before…

“Ow! J-Jesus Christ! Ow!” I cried deafeningly as his hand struck my soft arse with all his might, rocking me in his lap. My hands clenched in the handcuffs as pain ran through me, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Fucking hell! I don’t care how many times I’ve been spanked, the pain always catches me by surprise. I breathed slowly, pushing myself through the pain and humiliation of hearing all three men chuckle at my discomfort, before remembering to count. “One.”

The second slap somehow managed to be even worse. “Fuck…ow…two…” 

 

I made it to nine before hot tears finally slipped down my face, spattering unheeded onto the couch. By then my arse was throbbing gently, no doubt already having turned a rosy pink. Howard was laughing merrily as he spanked me with as much force as possible, gleefully informing Gary and Jason that he could feel my now very stiff erection poking his thigh determinedly. As much as I hate being spanked, it always, always gets me unbearably hard. I guess I’m a sucker for humiliation and punishment, huh?

I gave a low moan of pain as Howard hit me again, rubbing myself against his leg, desperate for release, before he restrained me. “Ten…” I muttered, my eyes still closed tightly as I heard some movement behind me. I tried my hardest to prepare myself for the next blow, trying not to tense up before it hit me.

I wasn’t prepared for the furious pain of something thin and cold being whipped across my aching arse. I screeched wildly, my eyes slamming open as the stinging sensation intensified in a definite line across both cheeks, accompanied by three loud peals of laughter. Jason was standing behind me, brandishing my own belt casually in one hand, offering me a brazen smile. I stared up at him as he towered over me, feeling small and vulnerable as the pain began to die down a little. “E-eleven…” I stammered as he flourished the belt again, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t use it on me once more. Spanking I could handle, but I’d never been whipped before. Please, please, let Gary have pity on me…

 

“Tw-tw-twenty…” I whispered almost inaudibly as the belt was thrashed against my pounding red arse one last time, tears trickling from my eyes still. The belt was thrown in front of me, and I gazed sorrowfully at it, breathing very slowly in an attempt to grow used to the raging pain in my arse. I felt Howard’s hand surreptitiously slide beneath me, softly stroking my relentless erection and making me groan and thrust into his hand, before pulling tauntingly away.

“Good boy,” praised Gary quietly from his position on the seat. “Now then, show Howard and Jason how sorry you are for being such a dirty slut. Get on your knees, on the floor. Howard, Jason, undress.” I slid clumsily from Howard’s lap, shuffling until I was kneeling in front of Howard as both men eagerly removed their clothing, tossing it casually aside. Within quite a short time they were both naked, and I let out a guttural moan as I let my eyes drift over their bodies. Fucking sexy, even if they were grinning down at me evilly.

Howard sat back down on the couch, beckoning to me with an impatient wiggling of his fingers. “Come here, slut,” he ordered, and I obeyed meekly, shuffling towards him and kneeling between his spread legs. I knew what I had to do now. I kissed the head of his erect dick softly, apologetically, making him moan before I slid my mouth down the shaft, taking as much of him as I could and massaging him with my deftly tongue.

“I hope I don’t have to remind you that you are not allowed to cum?” I heard Gary ask, laughing a little, making me whimper. I really, really needed release; the cock ring was intensifying my erection, to the point where I felt sure that if I wasn’t given some help soon then I would surely explode. Nevertheless, I obediently pulled away from Howard and answered.

“I understand. I won’t.” My lips returned to Howard’s erection, gently teasing him with my teeth to make him groan and tangle his hands in my hair. My tongue was swirling delicately around the tip of his cock before I gasped and jumped in shock. Jason had positioned himself pointedly at my exposed hole, his hands gripping my shoulders and pulling me into a better position for him. This was part of my punishment - no stretching, no lube. My eyes widened and I moaned in both pain and pleasure as Jason carefully pushed into me, filling me and grunting in bliss about how tight I was. Howard joined us in sighing as the vibrations from my throat tickled him wonderfully, and his hands travelled to my nipples, unclipping the clamps. I moaned as more pain ran through my nipples and took Howard in my mouth again, almost gagging as he began to fuck my mouth forcefully.

We continued like this - Jason thrusting increasingly quickly into me, hands clawing at my shoulders, my hair, my back as he fucked me, Howard pushing forcefully into my mouth as I sucked him desperately, my tongue skilfully working over him as he gently cupped my face and played with my nipples, making me whine constantly as the sensations began to overwhelm me.

Suddenly Jason was pulling out of me, panting frenziedly before spraying cum over my arse and up my back, crying out ecstatically before slumping backwards. Howard managed to hold out a little longer before pulling from my mouth and coming over my face and chest, splattering droplets into my hair. I grunted, more than a little disgusted, and damned frustrated at my continued lack of release, as Gary stood up and walked to me.

“Very good. Howard, Jason, thank you for your help.” He pulled both men up, giving them each a tender kiss as they breathed heavily. “I think he learned his lesson,” he smiled warmly, “You guys can go to bed now.”

“Thanks, Gary.”

“Our pleasure.” They stumbled away, grinning dizzily, as Gary stood in front of me and gingerly guided my face up. He smiled a little at my state.

 

“Well, Mark?” I shivered as he said my name. The game was officially over. I looked up at him, not knowing what to think, but knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry, Gary. I didn’t mean to get so carried away with those two guys. I’m sorry if I looked like I was a cheating whore.”

“That’s okay, Mark.” He reached down and took me under my arms, raising me up onto unsteady feet and supporting me carefully. Treating me to a loving smile, he fished a small key from his pocket and reached around to unlock my hands, before unfastening the harness and helping me to slip out of it. I dropped it gratefully to the floor as he gently smoothed his hands over my dick, making me sigh happily.

 

He took me into the shower and let the misty water wash over me, soothing away my pain. He had stripped himself too, and now climbed in beside me, lathering up his hands before beginning to wash me. Tender hands ran themselves slowly all over my body, cleaning away Howard and Jason’s punishment, relaxing me completely, proving his love for me. We were quiet, even when he took me in his soapy hand and gently brought me to the release I needed so desperately, the need for loving silence seeming absolute after what we had done. Later I leaned against his smooth body in our bed, cuddling close to him as he stroked me gently, whispering loving nonsense to me and trying to lull me into sleep as Howard and Jason slumbered softly in another bed.

 

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t really a slut.”

“I know. Gary?”

“Yeah?” I grinned.

“You should still punish me anyway.”


End file.
